


pour you in a silver cup

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Intersex Omega Keith, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: “We’re here,” Shiro announces.Keith blinks his eyes open and feels his body flutter around his fingertips when he sees the seedy bar they’ve pulled up to, dimly-lit and smack dab in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place for an anonymous couple to fuck through the first wave of a heat and let complete strangers look but not touch.





	pour you in a silver cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a twitter friend who wants to stay anonymous! They requested a/b/o sheith with public sex when Keith is in heat in a universe where male omegas have both sets of genitalia. This therefore contains a mix of afab and amab language.
> 
> I may have gotten a little carried away.

“Doesn’t this thing go any faster?” Keith groans, wincing as another cramping wave of heat surges in his belly. Fuck, he needs Shiro inside him  _ now. _

“We’re only a few minutes away,” Shiro soothes him. His deep voice makes Keith’s pussy clench, another wave of slick soaking his already drenched panties. “God, you really need it, huh?”

Keith nods, reaching over to grab Shiro’s hand. His chest is heaving. The knowledge of what they’re about to do - the deep-held fantasy they’re about to bring to life - is making this heat come on faster than anything Keith’s ever experienced before. It’s like his thoughts are whipping his body into a frenzy. 

His skirt is so short that thinking about getting claimed by his alpha in public is getting the leather seat wet.  _ Fuck. _

“Shirooo…”

“We should’ve left earlier,” Shiro mutters to himself, rubbing Keith’s hand as the small hovercar fills with the potent scent of alpha musk. “Timed it better.”

Keith trills out a needy moan and spreads his legs, reaching down with his free hand to rub at the wet slit of his cunt, dipping two fingers inside. Maybe they should just fuck in the car - he can’t bear to think about waiting another minute for Shiro’s thick alpha cock to split him open-

“We’re here,” Shiro announces.

Keith blinks his eyes open and feels his body flutter around his fingertips when he sees the seedy bar they’ve pulled up to, dimly-lit and smack dab in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place for an anonymous couple to fuck through the first wave of a heat and let complete strangers look but not touch. Keith’s dick twitches at the mere thought, pussy absolutely gushing all over his hand and smearing slick on the seat. 

“Sweetheart - sweetheart, hey,” Shiro murmurs, squeezing Keith’s hand. “You sure you still wanna do this?”

It’s taking everything in Keith’s power not to climb over the center console into Shiro’s lap and sink down on him right here. “Yesss.”

Shiro gulps. “Then we have to at least, like, go in normally, right? Can you walk?”

“Help me out and we’ll see,” Keith manages.

Shiro parks the ship and hops out, walking around to Keith’s side and opening his door. “C’mon, baby.”

Even this part of the scene - the gently humiliating feeling of needing his alpha’s help to walk, honey dripping down his thighs - is hitting so many of Keith’s buttons that his legs wobble when he gets out of the hovercar. He’s never had a heat this intense before and it’s barely even started.

Shiro helps him smooth down his skirt to look somewhat presentable, covering his ass even though his little omega dick is tenting the front. Keith’s inner omega purrs at being taken care of like this and reminds him that such a supportive alpha would make a great father to a litter of pups.

Keith bites his lip, trying unsuccessfully to hold in his needy whimper.

“You are so fucking kinky,” Shiro chuckles, locking the hovercar as he guides them toward the bar’s entrance. “Good thing your alpha is too, huh?”

Keith digs his nails into the palm of Shiro’s hand; he doesn’t trust himself to speak right now. Shiro gets a little more protective once it seems to sink in that Keith’s pretty much gone non-verbal, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and tugging him into Shiro’s side.

They enter the bar and immediately get hit with a thick wave of mixed scents, strong and smoky and initially covering up the smell of Keith’s need. Because of this, initially no one spares them a second glance as Shiro orders two cheap beers for them at the bar and guides Keith into a dark corner, away from the pool tables and the rowdiest drunks. There’s an empty table there meant for standing around, two or three high stools surrounding it, and Shiro claims it for the pair of them.

Keith’s legs shake as he realizes his fantasy is about two seconds away from being fulfilled. His dick drips, smearing the inside of his skirt with precome, and he whines when he thinks about walking out of here with his skirt absolutely and inevitably ruined.

Just a little more humiliation fanning the flame of his need, that itchy throb that’s building and building the longer he stays in heat without relief.

“Come to think of it, I think we timed this just right,” Shiro murmurs, knocking half of his beer back in one go. “You’re just how I like you.”

Keith clenches his thighs together and his skin nearly crawls from how wet he is.  _ “Shiro.” _

He’s glad they stumbled upon this particular bar, where the lights are dim everywhere, especially in this corner - sex in public isn’t illegal, after all, but it’s still frowned upon. Yet there are still enough people close to them that Keith feels his swollen pussy flutter in excitement as he pushes his beer to the side and bends over the dirty table, eyeing his mate with a faux-innocent gaze.

He trusts Shiro to push  _ all  _ of his buttons tonight. 

And Shiro knows exactly what to push. The older man clicks his tongue at Keith’s posture and smirks at him, taking another sip of beer. “Slut.”

Keith whimpers.

Shiro leans against the table runs a hand over the back of Keith’s thigh, sliding it up to the hem of his skirt and then back down in a teasing motion that he repeats several times. Keith’s cock twitches, so hard and sensitive at this point that even the soft material of his skirt is agony rubbing against it.

“I love you so much,” Shiro murmurs suddenly, unexpectedly. 

Keith blinks, trying to weather the new surge of  _ trustmatelove _ that swells in his chest on Shiro’s admission. Before he can respond - or ask what brought that on - Shiro’s hand finally slips under his skirt.

He plunges two fingers into Keith’s pussy right away, pushing them deep and forcing a startled  _ unnghh  _ from Keith’s lips. It catches the attention of the group closest to them; Keith can feel newly interested eyes on him as Shiro adds another finger and starts to pump all three in an out, quick and skillful, almost clinical with how well he knows Keith’s body.

Keith’s legs tremble violently and a fiercer wave of heat grips him as his cunt squelches around the intrusion of his mate’s fingers. Shiro brings his other hand under Keith’s skirt as well, this one around the front to cup his cock and feel how hard he is. Keith whimpers with embarrassment and tries to reach down to - push Shiro’s hands away, pull him closer, push his skirt down, pull his skirt all the way up - god, he doesn’t know  _ what  _ to do-

“Hands on the table,” Shiro says, his voice rough.

Interested murmurs rumble from the crowd they’ve started to gather. Keith can’t seem to close his mouth, cunt pulsing as he does as he’s told. Holy  _ shit. _

“You ready for my knot, sweetheart?” Shiro asks. He curls his fingers and Keith groans. “This pussy feels pretty hungry.”

Keith can feel more eyes on them; the overall scent of the seedy bar is starting to change, away from smoke and money and liquor toward  _ interest.  _ Specifically alpha interest. It just makes him wetter, and he  _ keens  _ as Shiro starts to jerk him off with his other hand.

“Look at that, he just dripped on the fucking  _ floor,”  _ someone whispers.

“Why’s his alpha teasing him so much?” another complains. “We can all smell how bad he needs to be fucked.”

Under normal circumstances, Keith’s mate is a gentle giant of an alpha with impeccable control over his more possessive instincts. However, these aren’t normal circumstances - they’re in public, about to play out one of their biggest fantasies, and Keith is in heat.

Shiro  _ growls.  _

“You think you know what my omega needs better than I do?”

Another string of wetness drips from Keith’s puffy lips. His cock strains in Shiro’s firm, knowing grip. He feels like a bitch in heat, because he  _ is.  _

There are whispers from the crowd, but none directly addressing Shiro, who stares back at them intimidatingly as he continues to work Keith with both hands. Keith’s unbearably turned on but he’s glad he has his face buried in his arms - he doesn’t know how he’d handle actually being able to see anyone in the crowd.

Keith moans loudly and pushes his hips back, trying to get Shiro’s fingers deeper. They quelled his need for a few moments but now the heat is back and he needs  _ more,  _ needs something thicker and longer to fill him up-

“I’m the only one he moans for,” Shiro mutters, almost to himself, as he takes his hand away from Keith’s cock to thumb at the mating scar on Keith’s neck instead. “The only one who gets to knot him. All mine. Right, baby?”

“Yes, alpha,” Keith says immediately, dazed.

Shiro’s smearing Keith’s own precome all over his neck and it should feel disgusting but instead it’s just degrading enough that it makes Keith squirm, shivering as his legs grow weaker. He loves Shiro so, so much. He’d let Shiro do  _ anything  _ to him.

Plus he’s so fucking hot when he gets possessive like this. 

When Shiro finally takes pity on Keith and starts undoing his jeans one-handed - he’s still fingerfucking him with the other - Keith spreads his legs and bites his lip, the back of his neck prickling at all the eyes he can feel on him. His blood is molten, his whole  _ body  _ is, and he takes a deep breath in to fill his lungs with Shiro’s woodsy prime alpha scent, easy to pick out among the rest of the bar’s mingled scents.

Shiro’s scent is the only one that simultaneously soothes and stokes Keith’s heat.

“Ready, baby?” Shiro asks him, pulling his fingers out with a drenched noise that draws more than a few alpha rumbles from the little crowd that’s gathered. 

He pushes Keith’s skirt up past his hips and gets into position as Keith nods eagerly, legs nearly giving out when he feels the hot press of Shiro’s fat cockhead against his overheated cunt. Keith moans and reaches down to grab his own cock, much smaller than Shiro’s but just as hot and hard.

Keith whines when he feels the pressure increase at his entrance - fuck, this is really happening, he’s really gonna take Shiro’s cock in front of all these people-

Whiteout.

He comes,  _ hard,  _ as soon as only the head of Shiro’s cock pops inside. 

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _

“Shit,” Shiro hisses. 

Keith clenches desperately around him over and over, come dribbling from his little cock as his pussy tries to get his alpha deeper. When Shiro obliges, sliding inside until he’s nudged up against Keith’s cervix, Keith’s legs give out and Shiro has to hold him up as he finishes shaking through his orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Keith hears from the crowd.

“Can’t believe such a fuckable omega in heat walked into  _ our  _ goddamn bar...”

Keith moans and jerks himself faster; the first orgasm barely took the edge off. He feels frantic still.

“And they’re into some kinky shit,” a third voice says. “You think the alpha would let us have a turn when he’s done?”

No, no, Shiro wouldn’t and Keith wouldn’t want them to - but he’s not in his right mind and his pussy gushes anew at the thought, wanting as many cocks as he can get.

Shiro snarls and grips Keith’s hips tighter. The sound stops the crowd in its tracks, and Shiro snaps his hips forward once, making Keith wail, before saying, “This omega is  _ mine.”  _

_Fuck. _Keith bites his lip and tries not to make too much noise as Shiro starts to fuck him in earnest.

“You can watch, but that’s  _ all  _ you get to do,” Shiro continues. “Understood?”

There are a few muffled ‘yeah’s from the crowd; the rest of them must nod.

“Good,” Shiro says. He leans down and kisses over Keith’s mating scar, sucking a bruise over the old wound as Keith moans and leans into the touch setting him on fire. “Let’s give them something worth watching, then, sweetheart.”

Keith grins breathlessly and makes a guttural sound deep in his throat when Shiro angles to put more pressure on his g-spot. 

His scream echoes around the dirty bar when Shiro grabs his hair and pulls his back into a deep arch, an omega in intense heat getting exactly what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought or pop on over to [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink) to scream at me. You can even follow me for 70% incoherent kiribaku/bnha ramblings and 30% incoherent sheith ramblings.


End file.
